This invention relates to bellows for storing and dispensing fluids in a controlled manner. In particular, the invention related to bellows for storing and dispensing fluids in a capillary tube indicator.
What is needed is a method of interfacing with a large actuator while dispensing with a small amount of fluid, in order to prevent thermal expansion or contraction of the fluid from significantly impacting the accuracy of the system.